pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Hidden Scythe
Would it be better to go A/D for crit strikes? -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:01, 19 August 2008 (EDT) prof=a/d crit=11+1+1 scythe=12 shadow=6+1caltropsstrikesweepattackof the masterremedy/build As such? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:06, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah basically something like that. -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:08, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::I guess A/D would be better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ok I'll switch it up a bit -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:11, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Need an IAS though. Any ideas? -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Added Whirling Charge for now as the IAS. -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Doesn't really need an IAS tbh. A shadowstep or Dash would be better imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:23, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok, and why wont my Shadow Arts attribute show up in the build? -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:25, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::You misspelled it ;o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::omg lol, thats probably the problem then ;) -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yay for update+scythesin? (You edit conflicted -_-')-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 12:41, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::What? -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Bump This is quite obviously a viable build, so people, click "rate" and get this out of testing. Why am I doing this? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:26, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :lol yes please! -- Angelus(mcpip ) 08:11, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Rending Sweep could be added to variants tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Counters inaccuracy? Empathic Removal description states it will remove conditions first, then hexes; thus, Hidden Caltrops wouldn't be nullified: the target would effectively be crippled. However, notes on both skills description contradict each other. Correction needed! -- Fen 15:31, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Do your research before posting tbh This removes a hex, removes a condition, and then heals, in that order. So Deep Wound does not reduce the heal, and Hidden Caltrops is countered perfectly by this skill, as well as Fragility and Shrinking Armor. ''--ツThe Gates Assassin 18:01, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Malicious Strike? Using it after the spike, or if they have a condition on them in general, is a good high damage skill that is highly invested in (critical strikes). Add it to the attack still variant list? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 02:36, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :It's too slow. Zyke 02:52, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Not to mention that you critical about 50% of the time.--ツThe Gates Assassin 19:09, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Nerf Doesn't really effect it, just makes it more active. The entire hex + condition outlasts the recharge by one second so really this just takes a bit more skill to use now.--ツThe Gates Assassin 09:00, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, not much of a nerf to this. Still works fine. --' Angel ' 17:18, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Malicious Strike How about changing Eremites/Mystic with Malicious Strike? 2 energy cost + 100% critical strike + dmg as high as any of these attacks cast in perfect situation + no casting time for cost of 2 sec longer recharge (and u have to keep ur enemy under condition, but this shouldnt be hard). Gunnm 13:02, 1 December 2008 (EST) :A normal scythe attack is 1.75 seconds, 1sec activation is fast. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty''']] 14:13, 1 December 2008 (EST)